Ember
by BlazingAngel818
Summary: Meet Fang's little sister, Ember. She is one year younger than Max, Fang and Iggy, escaped from the school three years after the Flock and started her own blog. She finds Fang's blog and sets out to find the Flock. There is Fax! Iggyxoc
1. Prologue

**First long fanfic so please be nice; all reviews wanted good, bad and ideas for my story. I also have posted a Maximum Ride poem so check that out too. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Full Summary: Meet Fang's little sister, Ember. She is one year younger than Max, Fang and Iggy, escaped from the school on her own three years after the Flock, and started her own blog. She finds Fang's blog and sets out to find the Flock and her big brother. There is Fax! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Maximum Ride I would be publishing this story instead of writing it on fanfiction. (no offense to fanfiction of course) All publishing claims to JP. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Ember. No last name, just Ember. For 13 years of my life, I lived in captivity with no family and no freedom. I was caged like an animal and tested on by weird evil scientists in white lab coats. They experimented on me and starved me to see how long I would last with out food. It was my living nightmare that I finally escaped from. I am free but, I am on the run by myself with no one to turn to. Anyone could be the enemy and no one can be trusted enough to be a friend. Oh, and did I mention I have a pair wings thirteen feet long from tip to tip attached to my back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the shortness but Prologues are not supposed to be that long. I promise to post soon with the first chapter, which will be longer. In the meantime, please review with feedback and any ideas that you may have for my story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter 1. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I was free! After spending thirteen years trapped in the School, I had escaped and taken some information from their computers with me. They pretty much ruined my life at that place; and spending thirteen years in a cage has made me extremely claustrophobic and distrustful of anyone on the face of the planet that owns a white lab coat. They meaning evil scientists who like to mess around with human DNA and one day decided to make people like me who were 98% human and 2% bird. That is where the wings that are attached to my back came from and let me tell you as much as I love flying I do not like being used as an experiment.

As for the name Ember, I picked it myself. At the School, they don't really care about naming their experiments so; I was just a number to them. I have long pure black hair that comes about half way down my back, my eyes are a bright, ice blue and I have an olive skin tone. My wings look like a hawk's wings, they are black and in direct sunlight, they look like they have streaks of purple feathers mixed in with the black. Right now, I am thousands of feet in the air leaving all of the nightmares from that place behind. I knew they would try to find me, probably send some Erasers after me too but I did not care at all. Let them come I was a highly trained fighter thanks to the School. They had me trained in every type of combat you could think of and I was ready to use some of that training against them. As for Erasers they are experiments too, part human and part wolf. Disgusting creatures, you are better off not knowing what they look like so I'll leave at disgusting for now.

I was headed for a small trailer park home in New Mexico to find my parents. The files in the computers at the School said that they were both seventeen when my mom gave birth to me. Part of my mind was screaming at me that they wouldn't want me and they spend their days now working bad jobs, with no education and live in a trailer park because that's all they can afford. However, another part of my mind said they could have just been two teenagers who made a mistake and were now trying to make up for it and not all trailer parks were rundown. Maybe, just maybe they would want me back.

My head was swimming with all of the things I needed to tell them and all of the questions I wanted to ask. Do you know who I am? Why did you give me up? Did you even miss me or look for me? I was extremely nervous. My stomach was in knots as I went through all of the possible ways this encounter could end.

I landed in a cluster of bushes beside my parents' house and looked around the trailer park. It was dirty and littered with trash. All of the trailers were covered in dirt and crab grass was the only living plant in sight. Outside the trailer that belonged to the people I was looking for were three cracked flowerpots and three blackened plants that looked like they had never even been alive.

Slowly I walked up to the door and knocked twice on its dirt-covered surface. I waited while I listened to the two people on the other side bicker about who was going to answer the door. When the argument was decided, I heard the clunk of heavy footsteps walking towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and prepared myself to meet the two people I had dreamt about meeting for thirteen years. Seeing the condition that they were living in made me even more nervous because there was a sickening realization growing in the pit of my stomach that I was not going to get my happy ending.

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a tall man and a partial view of the interior of his home. I stared up at him, took in his appearance and told myself not to judge a book by its cover because so far this was not turning into a very good book. I took a deep breath just as the man before me said in a gruff, annoyed and border line angry tone of voice, "What do you want?"

**Well there is my first chapter. I said it would be longer than my prologue and it was. Please review, give me your thoughts and ideas about this chapter, and tell me what you think. I welcome any ideas that anyone has for future chapters. I will try to post a chapter a week but there will be times when I am busy. Till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I want to thank the people who reviewed on my story and for the compliments and ideas that they gave. So far, no bad comments so I am crossing my fingers that I do not get any. Anyway, here is chapter 2. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I stared in shock at the man standing before me. His dark hair and olive skin were exactly the same shade as mine. The only noticeable difference between us was our eye color. My ice blue eyes were nothing like his dark brown almost black eyes. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled. His hair was messy and in horrible disarray. The doorstep was cloaked with the smell of beer and cigarette smoke. I gathered myself together and decided to meet him and my mother before drawing any more conclusions about them.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife about an important matter that concerns the two of you," I said smoothly hiding all traces of emotion behind a carefully constructed mask so I did not cause suspicion.

"Fine," he replied in his rough voice that sounded like the crunching of gravel underneath the wheels of a car.

He opened the door wide, allowed me to walk inside and shut it firmly behind him as he ushered me to the small table in the kitchen area of the trailer where my mother sat. The floor was littered with clothes, shoes and various other items. Walking through their trailer to the small round table was like walking through a maze. Everywhere I looked to walk, I had to maneuver around the objects strewn across the floor.

When I was finally seated opposite the man and woman, I began my tale. "Thirteen years ago you gave birth to a daughter and I she was me. I do not know how it happened but I was raised in a lab and used as a human experiment. I escaped and I came searching for the two of you because the evidence on their computers says that you are my parents," looking at their faces I could not tell what they would do with me but I knew that they could see the same resemblances that I saw. They new I was their daughter and looking closer at the woman before me I saw that she had the same ice blue eyes that I had, along with the dark black hair and olive skin tone of my father and me.

"Look, I do not know why you came looking for us we never wanted kids, I can see the resemblances and have no doubt that you are our daughter but that still does not change our decision," the man replied bluntly. "We gave you and your brother to that place in the first place," said my mother in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, slow done and let me get this strait" I spat at them my words displaying all of my fury, hatred and anger towards my so-called parents. "Who is my brother and why did we end up with those crazed scientists?"

"We had your brother first," she replied, "a man came to us and offered us money to give him up. He never said why."

"We were young and had no desire for children," continued my father, "both of us had dropped out of school so we gave him up and took the money. We had found a quick way to get money so when your mother got pregnant again about a year later, we offered you to the same guy and he gave us money for you as well," he finished like it was the most common thing in the world and I could tell that they had no regrets about their decision.

"What kind of people are you," I shouted in their faces "you gave them two innocent children and are the reason why I had to grow up in a living nightmare. They starved me, ran tests on me and infused wings onto my back," I screeched at them.

"Hold on a second wings?" they both asked in bewilderment.

I was so furious I slipped off my jacket, watched it fall to the floor and unfurled my huge wings that stretched from one end of their kitchen to the other. My face was filled with hate and I am sure that I looked like the Angel of Death with my dark black wings.

"This is what I am because of you," I seethed, venom dripping from my words. With that, I ran from the trailer, through the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges and stopped running right in front of the trailer. Turning around I saw that they had followed me and were staring at me in shock and terror.

I smirked at their reaction to me and took of into the air leaving behind the two people that I thought were going to make my life better. There was only one goal I had left and that was to find my brother. From what my parents had said, he was one year older than me making him fourteen. While at the School, I had heard that six experiments had escaped about three years ago. By searching through their computers, I had found that they were all bird kids like me. My brother was taken by the same man I was so he must have been used for the same experiment as me so if he was a bird kid he was with those five others right now. The records at the School showed no signs of any other human avian experiments ever made besides the seven of us meaning we all escaped.

Even more questions started to filter their way into my brain as I processed this information. How would I find them? What was my big brother like? Would they turn me away or welcome me as part of their family? I had no answers for any of these questions so for right now, I decided to block everything out and just focus on the freedom of flying and putting as much distance between me and the rotten people called my parents.

I was gliding through the air when I became conscious of a mass of huge flying creatures following me. Squinting into the distance I was able to see them more clearly and realized that I had forgot about one very important part of being a fugitive from the School. Flying clumsily behind me with perfect snarls on their deformed faces were ten Erasers, intent on bringing me back to the School or killing me and claiming that it was an accident when they presented the scientists with my cold lifeless body. Could this day get any worse I thought to myself as I turned to fight the rapidly approaching Erasers adrenaline coursing through my veins.

**Well? Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter may not be up as fast because I am busy this weekend and on Friday but if, I have time tomorrow I will try to write chapter 3. Till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, for not updating sooner but I was busy. As for people criticizing my spelling and punctuation I am sorry for my grammatical errors but, I type fast and when I look my story over for things like that I don't catch everything. For the person that thinks Ember is thinking to much and not talking enough my explanation is that right know there is no one for her to talk to because she is on her own. When she meets, the Flock there will be more conversations. On with chapter 3. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I really hate to say it but I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP.**

I slowly began to plough through the small army of Erasers. Ten was not that many and I was positive that I could take them. I planted a firm kick to the first Erasers stomach and clamped my hands down hard over the second Erasers ears, making him shriek and drop from the sky. I kicked the next Eraser in the head hard enough to make him faint and drop like a rock. One by one, I faced the Erasers and watched as the fell through the air.

"I hate you ugly beasts," I shouted as a delivered a kick to the final Erasers head sufficiently causing him to descend toward the rock hard Earth with the rest of his comrades. The few Erasers that were not killed began flying off in the direction they had come and feeling victorious after avoiding capture I called after them in triumph "You tell the School that I have no problem sending any of you hideous creatures to the grave if they want to send more of you after me."

Panting and out of breath from flying so long and having to fight off the Erasers I headed towards the nearest city in hopes of finding a store that sells wireless laptops. I was going to get a laptop and start my own blog about everything that had happened to me at the School. If I could tell people what they were doing, I might be able to stop them. A laptop would also be useful in finding someone who had seen my brother and his friends.

Landing behind the store I brushed off the dirt from my clothes, walked into the store and began looking for electronics. Now most of you are probably wondering where I was gong to get the money for a laptop, well I was going to steal it. I know what you thinking, why don't we give someone else a reason to chase me but at this point it was necessary for me to raise awareness about what those scientists were doing so I swallowed my guilt and approached one of the sales clerks in the store.

"Hi, I need some help finding a laptop that I can use on the road," I asked sweetly, "can you help me?"

"Yes Miss, I have the perfect one. Just follow me." He walked over to a stand filled with laptops and picked one up that was small and compact.

"Here you go. It's small for traveling and has wireless internet so you can use it just about anywhere."

"Thank you so much, you were a great help." I said grabbing the laptop from his hands and making my way to the register.

"No problem," he called louder because I was quickly walking away from him so I could get out of there with my new laptop and hopefully have only a few people see me.

I was maybe five feet away from the sliding doors when the store's manager spotted me. "Hey you," he called "where are you going with that."

I slightly turned my head and saw that he was walking towards me and then sprinted for the exit. As I was running, I heard shouting behind me. The manager was defiantly not happy that I was stealing one of his thousand dollar laptops.

"Stop her! Thief!" he shouted. When I was a safe distance away and hidden by an enclosure of trees I spread my wings and took off into the air, the laptop clutched in my hands as I began flying towards the nearest forest.

I landed in a small clearing surrounded by trees close to the New Mexican border and started unpacking my new laptop. Once the internet was started up and I had programmed a tracer in it so the School couldn't track me I started my blog. In case you were wondering how I know so much about computers, I'll try to explain it. I was one of the few people gifted enough to have a photographic memory and once the scientists found out they started training me in every little thing they could think of because I could learn the tasks quickly and remember them forever. One of those many tasks was computer skills such as programming and hacking.

"I bet they never thought I would use those skills against them," I said to myself, an evil smile creeping its way onto my face. "And now to start my blog," I said happily as my fingers moved rapidly over the computer keys typing in my first entry.

When I was finished typing I was thinking about a cool way to end each of my blogs. I didn't want to just put my name after each entry; I wanted to give it a unique type of flare to it in order to make it original. After considering a few options I decided on signing them like this.

Fly on,

Ember

**Okay, nothing interesting happened in this chapter however my next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months to when she finds the Flock. I did not write her first blog because it would be pretty much explaining everything that I already explained or information people know from the books. I will post some blog entries including an entry when she meets the Flock. Please review and tell me what you think. Till the next chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: Please submit questions that fans of Ember's blog would submit to her blog. I will use your pen name for the username of the person submitting the question. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I want to specially thank LovelyNBlue for posting a question for Ember's blog and giving me my idea for how Ember is going to find Fang's blog. **

**IMPORTANT:**** I was thinking of giving Ember the ability to heal herself and other people so that she can give Iggy his sight back. Tell me in reviews whether you want this to happen or not because if no one tells me I will pick for myself. **

**Just a heads up in case you were wondering in my story Ari is dead and Jeb is living with Dr. Martinez trying to regain more of the trust he used to have with them. Ari is dead because they never revived him after Max killed him in The Angel Experiment. Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports never happened, yet. On with chapter 4. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

**(The italics are the blog entries) **

_You are reading Ember's Blog. Welcome! _

_You are visitor number: 7,632 _

_Hey, loyal readers! The one and only Ember has a bit of exciting news. I have finally, after three months of searching found Fang and the Flock! Well, it wasn't really me but a blog reader found another blog that Fang made about the Flock and him. The last time he updated was from a forest outside of Virginia after what happened there with Anne. It's hard to believe I can actually pinpoint where they are by using his blog. I think it is actually funny that both of us started blogs considering that we are brother and sister. We must really think alike. I am currently in North Carolina and making my way into Virginia. I hope I can reach that general area before they take off somewhere else. Thank you to all of you out there who are supporting me and check out Fang's blog as well if you did not already know about it. With both Fang and me writing about our experiences, we might actually be able to make a difference in the world and for all of the experiments still contained at the School. Below are the answers to the questions fans have been sending me and replies to comments I have been getting. _

_Fly on,_

_Ember_

_LovelyNBlue from Houston writes: _

_Hey, I found Fang! He is writing a blog too and he is currently outside of Virginia! I hope you can find him soon. Know I can read both of your blogs! What is it like having a photographic memory? _

_LovelyNBlue, thank you so much I was not having much luck trying to locate him because my plan of action was simply fly around and hope I can find something. You are amazing and if I am ever around Houston, hopefully with the Flock, I will personally visit you to say thank you! Having a photographic memory is actually really cool! I just remember everything I see, hear or learn how to do forever and I only have to see or hear it once. It works out really well when I am reading important information or learning a useful skill like hacking. _

_~ Ember _

_BellaRide28 from New Orleans writes:_

_WOW! I would love to be able to fly! It sounds so amazing! I hate those people at the School for what they did though and as much as I would like to fly, I would never want to go through what you did. My mom works for the government, I showed the site to her and she said she would try to have research done on the topic. It would be great if we could shut these guys down! _

_BellaRide28, I appreciate what your mom is doing and I would defiantly like to stop the School from causing anymore harm. As for the wings, the feeling of flying is amazing but I have weighed out the options in my head and I don't know if I would trade my wings for a normal life because in a way my wings are a part of me. Although, I would never go through having to live at the School ever again and I would not wish that kind of life on anybody. _

_~ Ember _

I shut down my laptop and picked myself up off the moss at the bass of the tree I was sitting under ready for another long hard day of flying. Doing the math in my head I figured that if I flew all day with only short stops I would arrive in the forest the Flock was in by nightfall. The difficult part would be searching through an entire forest to find them and wondering if they were still there or if they had already flew off to a different location.

For the past three months, I have not seen a single Eraser. It is a huge relief not being chased by those ugly things. I only have two theories as to why they are not chasing me either they can not find me because they never thought to install a tracking device in me or they are more interested in the Flock because they can capture six experiments together instead of only getting one. Either way I am not complaining because having mutant wolves on my tail would not make finding Fang any easier.

It was pitch black when I landed in the overgrown forest where the Flock was. I found a small open clearing and decided to stay there for the night. I would begin searching for the Flock in the morning when the sky was bright and I had a better chance of locating them. Overcome by exhaustion from flying all day a rested my back against the trunk of a nearby tree and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up just as the sky began turning shades of orange, pink and purple while the sun came into view over the horizon. I walked towards the center of the clearing and just before I was about to take off from the ground twenty Erasers encircled me.

"I thought you had given up," I said cockily. First rule of combat never show fear because although I sounded confident my heart was pounding in my chest. Twenty Erasers was too many for me to take on alone especially since they had me surrounded.

Without a second thought, all of the Erasers charged at once. My hands and feet moved fast punching and kicking whatever I could reach. One Eraser clopped me hard on the head causing my vision to turn black and before I could regain my composure, I was slammed hard in the stomach with a big black boot. My breathe left me in a gush of air and I sake to my knees clutching my bruised stomach.

"What is going on," I heard a young girl ask in the distance.

"Shush, be quiet. Do you want them to know we are here," replied a second voice of an older female. All of the Erasers turned their heads towards the sound of the newcomers and immediately started walking towards them, leaving me panting on the ground.

"Too, late for that," came the sarcastic reply of a boy.

I turned around to see what was going on just as six kids rushed the Erasers and started fighting them off with a fierce determination. I watched as the scene unfolded my eyes wide as saucers when the smallest girl started laughing as one of the Erasers that was fighting her started attacking its companions. Clearly outmatched the Erasers took to the air and began flying back to the School.

I was still panting when they began walking towards me with the two older boys flanking the older girl and standing in front of the three younger children. The three older kids looked about my age and the three younger kids were defiantly a few years younger than I was.

My vision began to cloud as they walked closer and I could feel my head start to throb. I could feel myself falling to the ground and I landed hard on my left side. I could still hear their voices as I began to fall into unconsciousness though I could not distinguish if they belonged to the older or younger kids in the group.

"Oh no, she's hurt Iggy help her."

"Angel we have no idea who she is."

"Max she won't hurt us her mind is set on finding someone. I just can't tell who it is."

"I wonder if she's friendly, and why the Erasers were after her. She looks normal to me. Maybe she could…"

"Nudge, quiet!"

"Sorry, Max."

"Okay, fine help her, but when she wakes up she better answer all of our questions and answer them truthfully cause if she doesn't we ditch her, understood."

That was all I heard before the blackness over took me and I was floating in a place beyond all reason and knowledge.

**Okay everyone, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter she will officially meet the Flock. If there is a certain time when you want me to write a blog entry for Ember tell me and I will. Till the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on my story. There will not be a blog entry this chapter but there will be one next chapter so if you have any questions for the blog please submit them. Even if you don not have any questions please review because when I have to make up the questions I will use the pen names of people who review for the usernames in the blog entry.**

**IMPORTANT:**** Please go to my profile and vote on my poll with your thoughts on Ember being able to heal people and giving Iggy his sight back. **

**On with chapter 5. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this but I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I could faintly hear voices in the distance but the words were jumbled together so I couldn't make out what was being said and I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was being held down, I was not able to move any part of my body, my mind wouldn't function right and I was starting to panic. Slowly I could feel myself gaining control of myself and I was able to move certain muscles. I felt the sun beating down on me and a breeze blowing and with my sensitive hearing, I could hear the rustle of the leaves on trees. Carefully I began to open my eyes and the voices became clearer.

"Hey, look she's waking up."

"Finally, she's been out for practically the entire day."

I suddenly recognized the voices as the same ones that belonged to those kids that had fought the Erasers. When my eyes were fully opened I saw that I was surrounded by all six of them and a dog that I did not remember seeing that last time I had seen the group of kids. Even though I knew that, the people surrounding me had saved my but this morning I was instantly uncomfortable being surrounded because it brought back the memories of being cornered at the School with no escape. So naturally I was on edge causing me jump up off of my back and stand in a fighting crouch in front of the older teenagers because they would give me the most trouble if I had to fight my way out of this situation. The older girl and the older boy with the dark hair and olive complexion instantly tensed and prepared to fight me.

"We don't want to hurt you. We know what it's like to be chased," said someone from behind me but there was no way in hell that I was going to turn my back on the two people in front of me. They were practically wearing a sign that said, "I have no problem attacking you if you step out of line." It was obvious they did not trust me. Considering I was outnumbered and they had saved me, I decided to give them a chance and stand down. I relaxed my shoulders and stood up out of my fighting stance.

"I'm Max," said the girl in front of me. "I want answers to every one of my questions and I want truthful answers because I have no problem putting you six feet under if you so much as step a toe out of line." Jeez, she's intense, I thought to myself and I could have sworn I heard a giggle come from behind me.

That's when it hit me. I had seen the name Max on Fang's blog entries. I shifted my head slightly to look at the boy standing next to her. His hair and skin tone was the same as mine and his dark eyes were exactly like our father's eyes while mine were like our mother's eyes. My mouth fell slightly open and not even my usual show no emotion mask could hide the shock I was going through.

"Fang," I whispered though I'm sure they were able to hear me because if this was the Flock then they had the same heightened hearing that I had.

"Excuse me," he said confusion evident in his voice. "Do I know you?"

"I, I am, I uh," I stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Well, spit it out already," came the voice of Max who was clearly impatient and annoyed at my inability to speak.

"Oh my God!" screeched a voice behind me and this time I did turn around and everyone's attention was diverted to the smallest of the group, a young girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

"Angel, what is it, what did you hear," said Max in a very leader like tone obviously enforcing the fact that she was the boss because no one else made any attempt to ask what the small girl had heard. However, what confused me the most was why they were wondering what she had heard. I had heard nothing out of the ordinary and all of us here had the same range of hearing even if they didn't know I could hear like they could all of them had enhanced hearing.

She looked directly at me and said "You're Fang's little sister!"

Everyone immediately began shifting the direction of their heads between Fang and me noticing the many similarities in our appearance. I was the only person staring at the small girl in front of me who they had addressed as Angel and said to her, "How did you know?"

Max recovered from her shock first and rudely said to me "We ask the questions first. When we are sure we can trust you then we can get to your questions, got it."

"Fine," I replied. If Max was this bossy, all of the time I could tell we were not going to get along but it was probably only because the Flock were her closest companions so I let the bossiness slide. She seemed to be especially close to my brother. No one else may notice but I certainly did not miss the silent conversations they had with each other.

"Why are you here?" asked Max.

"I was looking for you guys," I replied.

"How did you find us?"

"One of my blog readers found Fang's blog and told me about it."

"How do you know Fang is your brother?"

"Other than the fact that we look like each other," I said sarcastically, "I stole some files off of the School's computers and the names listed for our parents are the same." I was quickly growing tired of Max's interrogation session.

"Why are the Erasers chasing you?"

"Because I escaped from the School a few months ago."

"What did they do to you?"

I was generally shocked by the look on Max's face. When I told her, I escaped from the School I had not thought that she would care what happened to me there. I also did not expect her cold expression to soften at the fact that I had experienced the same torture she had. Instead of answering her in words, I decided to show them my wings. Standing tall with my back straight, I took of my jacket and unfurled my large wings hovering a few inches above the ground before touching back down with my wings spread out behind me.

"Wow, you have wings like us," said a girl with dark frizzy hair and a darker skin tone, "Hey, they are the same dark color as Fang's wings."

I watched as Fang unfurled his wings and spread them out next to mine. The black color in them was the same. All of a sudden, I could not look at him so I just stared at the ground and put up my mask designed to block out the world. I did not want to know what he was thinking in case it was an emotion that I didn't want to see. However, when I looked at him his face it was blank like he was hiding his emotions behind a mask like me.

"She's telling the truth Max," said the little girl named Angel.

"How do you do that," I asked her.

"It's one of my powers," she replied "I can control, manipulate and read minds as well as talk to people in their minds."

I had no idea what to say so I just nodded my head and looked back in the direction of Max. She was once again engaged in a silent conversation with Fang that consisted only of gestures. I was instantly jealous that she knew my brother so well and I knew nothing about him. I haven't even spoken to him yet in words and here Max is showing off that she didn't even need words to speak to him.

"Okay," Max said turning her head to face me. "I believe you so we are going to go to Arizona where Mom and Jeb are living. Jeb is a former whitecoat and Mom is Dr. Martinez, she is a veterinarian. They are also my parents. Jeb will be able to tell us if you were at the School and confirm everything you have told us."

"Okay," I said. To them it may look like I didn't care but inside I was jumping off walls. They believed me and were letting me come with them! I could get to know Fang who was the only family I have left! Maybe I would even know him as well as Max someday.

"We are going to stay here for the night and head to Arizona tomorrow," Max continued, "I do not trust you enough to take watch yet at night so the only people who will take watch is Fang, Iggy and me; as usual. If Jeb confirms that, you are telling the truth and when you prove your loyalty to us, you can start taking watch as well since you look about the same age as us. Also, to clear this up since you are going to be staying with us Iggy is blind because of what the School did to him."

I looked over at Iggy with concern and compassion written all over my face even if he could not see it.

"Oh, two more questions," came Max's voice from about seven feet away from me. "What is your name?"

"Ember," I replied evenly.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Okay, I am Max and I am fourteen," she pointed at Fang, "Fang is fourteen and Iggy is fourteen," she said shifting her finger to point at Iggy. "Nudge is eleven," she pointed to the girl with the dark skin. "Gazzy is eight and Angel is six." When she was done I looked at the last two kids they looked as identical as Fang and me. "They are the only blood related siblings among us not counting you and Fang," finished Max as if sensing my question. "The dog is Total."

"Hey," replied Total.

"He talks," I said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, so what," said Total daring me to say something about how dogs do not talk.

"We found him at the School," said Angel with a completely innocent expression on her face.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Don't forget just because I believe your story does not mean I trust you," called Max from the other side of the small camp they had made.

Everyone separated and began finding spots to sleep while Max, Fang and Iggy discussed who would be taking what watch. I sat down with my back against a tree and slowly closed my eyes. My first meeting with the Flock was not as graceful as I had imagined it, mostly because they had found me getting my but kicked by Erasers but in time, I think they would come to trust me. At least I hope because Max had a very strict "do not give me crap" attitude and I did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

**Please review and vote on the poll that is on my profile. I need opinions about the healing power. Till the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I was at soccer camp, then it was my birthday and I went to NYC so I was really busy. I am not very busy for the rest of the summer so updates should be coming sooner. Thank you for everyone who is reviewing and for being patient with my updates.**

**IMPORTANT:**** Go to my profile and vote on my poll. So far, everyone thinks Ember should give Iggy his sight back. **

**On with chapter 6. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

When I woke up in the morning, I saw Max waking up the Flock while Fang and Iggy packed the bags that they carried. I stood up and waited for everyone to get ready since I didn't have a specific job to do and I was positive that Max would object to me helping with anything before she thought she could trust me.

"Fly in the middle of the group at all times so that you can follow us to Arizona and so we can keep an eye on you from behind," Max said giving me her famous "do not argue with me" look.

"Fine," I said shrugging my shoulders.

When everyone was ready, we took a running start, snapped out our wings and flew into the air. Max was in front holding Total, Fang was behind me and Iggy was on one side of me. I felt as if I was a prisoner being transported from my cell. The younger kids flew all over the place with no signed formation and just enjoyed being in the air.

After a few hours of flying the two younger girls, Nudge and Angel came along side me and gave me huge smiles. At least someone is happy I'm here I thought to myself. They seemed happier to see me than my own brother was.

"Hey, Ember," they said together, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," I said uneasily.

"I'm glad you're here", continued Nudge "Now we have more girls than boys in the Flock. Besides Fang is always so gloomy, maybe having a sister will help him open up a little more."

"Max will warm up to you eventually," interrupted Angel, "She's a bit over protective but she has our best interest at heart. The two of you are actually similar in many ways. Trust me I have read both of your minds and a lot of times you are thinking the same thing. It might be good for her to have a girl closer to her age then we are to hang out with."

Before I could say anything Max announced that we were going to rest and eat in an abandoned cave that was quickly coming into view. Considering some of the places, I have had to stay since escaping the cave looked good to me.

We touched down on the surface and walked in side. The cave was a decent size and we were all able to fit with no trouble. The Flock began to sit in a circle while Fang passed out food. I felt like a complete idiot just standing there but I was unsure of my place in the Flock and I didn't want to do anything that would upset Max. Angel, who was probably reading my mind, waved me over and I sat in the empty space between her and Iggy, which was directly across from Fang. I kept my eyes glued to the rocks underneath me and made sure that I was not showing any of my conflicting emotions before lifting my head and looking at each member of the Flock before my gaze settled on Fang.

"Ember," he said to me trying to gain my attention and draw me out of me trance.

"Yeah," I said as he flung some food across the circle towards me so that I had something to eat. "Thanks," I replied and started wolfing down my food like the rest of the Flock.

When we had finished eating there was and eerie silence in the cave until Angel piped up and said, "Can we play twenty-one questions with Ember to get to know her better?"

"Angel it's twenty questions," said Gazzy.

"I know but there are seven of us counting Total so, if we play twenty-one questions we each get to ask three questions."

Everyone nodded and Total looked pleased that he got to be included in the game.

"I want to go first," said Nudge. "Do you like to shop?"

"No," I replied easily. Nudge looked disappointed and I guessed that she liked to shop.

"What color are your eyes," asked Iggy.

I was shocked by the odd question but I figured that he was trying to create a mental picture of me since he could not see so I answered his question. "Um, their like an ice blue color."

"Do you like dogs?" asked Total and I mentally rolled my eyes at the question.

"Yes," I answered with a hint of a laugh in my voice that I was thankful no one but Angel caught because she could read my mind.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Angel and I smiled at her innocent question.

"Blue," I told her and I watched as she smiled back happily at me.

"Do you like bombs?" asked Gazzy.

I was really shocked at this question but answered it truthfully anyway. "Uh, I don't really know if I like them but I know how to build them from pretty much anything."

Gazzy and Iggy's face lit up like it was Christmas so I assumed they built bombs too and that they were the troublemakers of the group.

"Are you a tough fighter?" asked Max and I mentally rolled my eyes at this question too. Leave it to Max to bring down the happy atmosphere with a question like that.

"I think I'm good and I was trained in many different forms if combat by the School because they wanted to sell me as a weapon." I replied felling smug that I had effectively replaced the glare on Max's face with one of shock because the School had trained me.

When I realized that Fang was the next one to ask a question my heart dropped into my stomach and I held my breath waiting for his question.

"Do you know where our parents are?" he asked with a stone cold expression on his face.

When he finished asking that question my body went rigid.

"Yes," I said firmly indicating that this discussion was over for now be my unmoving posture. I was certain that one day he would get me alone and ask me where they were and if I had seen them. I was dreading that day because I did not want to be the one to tell him that our parents hated us and gave us up for money.

The questions continued until everyone had asked three questions and everything went smoothly since no one asked anymore-personal questions. When we were finished, we packed up and were flying through the air once again on our way to Arizona.

**I know I said there would be a blog entry but I decided to write more about their trip to Arizona then I originally planned. I should have another chapter posted by next week that will most likely have a blog entry. **

**Please review and vote on my poll. Till the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for the wait but I had j.v. soccer practice everyday twice a day last week and I was helping friends of my family move on the weekend so I had no time to update. I will try to update as much as I can before the summer is over because practice is only once a day now. When school starts, updates will only be on the weekends because I will have tons of schoolwork, practice everyday and games. Please be patient updates will come. **

**IMPORTANT:**** Go to my profile and vote on my poll. So far, everyone thinks Ember should give Iggy his sight back. The poll will be over soon so please VOTE! **

**On with chapter 7. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

The Flock and I were once again resting in a cave for the night and we would be at our destination by mid-day tomorrow. You would think I would be able to sleep after flying all day but I was wide-awake staring at the opening of the cave. One member of the Flock was on watch but I had no idea who it was.

With a sigh, I grabbed my laptop and walked to the entrance of the cave sitting with my back to one of the huge stones on either side of its opening. I logged on to my blog account and started writing an entry to my loyal readers of my first encounter with the Flock.

_You are reading Ember's Blog. Welcome! _

_You are visitor number: 8,756 _

_Hey Everybody! I have finally found the Flock and I am writing this entry from a cave while the rest of the Flock is sleeping. We are on our way to Arizona where Max's parents are living. Apparently, her dad used to be a whitecoat but saved them and turned good guy. My encounter with the Flock was not how I had imagined. They found me getting my but kicked by some Erasers and decided to help me out. My opinions on the Flock are as follows. Max does not trust me. Big surprise there right. She is extremely protective and watches my every move but I would be the same way if some stranger came up to me and said "hey I'm your friends little sister." She's quick to attack any newcomers so in a way she is kind of like me. Nudge and Angel are the sweetest kids ever. They took a liking to me quickly and talk to me frequently. Especially Nudge she talks like her life depends on it. The dog Total is cute but a talking dog is going to take some getting used too. Iggy and Gazzy I don't know very well but, they seemed excited to learn that I can make bombs from scratch so bonding with them should be easy. Finally, Fang, my brother, things with him are so complicated it is hard to explain. He never lets anyone in and wears an emotionless mask to conceal the world. I don't think he's said more than twenty words to me since I meet him. Maybe I'm not going to get the big brother I wanted but in time, if they learn to trust me I may have made some friends. _

_Fly on,_

_Ember_

_Hannah Brandon 1234321 from Orlando writes:_

_Hey, Ember,  
You named yourself, right?  
So are you a Pyro? Do you have fire breath, or something_?

_Hannah Brandon 1234321, Yes, I named myself but I am not a Pyro and I do not have fire breath either although it would be cool. I just picked the name because I liked the sound of it not because it related to me in any way. _

_~Ember_

_aLiSOn395 from Paris writes: _

_Hey, do you think you will ever fly over here to France? Maybe the School would not be able to find you if you came across the ocean. _

_aLiSOn395, That is a good idea and when Max trusts me more I'll ask her about it but, in the end it's not going to be my decision because Max is the leader. From what I've witnessed, the Flock is not a democracy and everyone listens to what Max says. The only member who seems to get a little say is Fang._

_~Ember _

I shut down my laptop and looked out into the night thinking about everything that happened since I found the Flock and what would happen when we reached Arizona tomorrow when a shadow fell across the small amount of light the moon and stars had given me. Looking up I saw the dark form of Fang. I had been dreading when he would come up to me and ask about our parents so all I did was look at him while he sat next to me. For five minutes, we sat in silence neither one of us wanting to begin the conversation that was going to follow. Fang was the first to speak.

"A while back we found information at the school that said our mother was sixteen when she was pregnant and our father was currently dead," he paused before continuing, " You said that you knew where she is do you know anything else?"

"Neither of them are dead. They just deserve to be," I said in a small whisper.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Here we go I thought, time to spill the beans about our parents. "When I escaped from the School I found out they were living in New Mexico and went to see them. I asked them about what happened and they told me flat out that they never wanted either of us and they gave us away for money. They tried to be polite about it but it was clear that they still didn't want me so I stormed out of the house and flew away."

I was putting what happened very bluntly not caring about how Fang may have felt about what happened because my anger was rising and it took all I had not to punch a rock. For the first time since meeting my parents and finding out what I knew, I was close to tears and I hardly ever cried. In a way, I was trying to release some of that anger and sorrow on Fang so that he could feel what I felt but it just made me feel worse. For the first time since meeting the Flock, I could actually see raw emotion on his face and I am positive that it mirrored my own.

"They look like us," I said awkwardly. "They both have our skin and hair. You have his eyes and I have hers."

I watched as he lifted his head and stared at me. Our eyes were locked in an unblinking stare. I watched as he looked at my hair, skin color and wings, which he could see since I was not wearing a jacket. He seemed to be calculating the similarities and accepting the fact that what I said was true. By now, both of our emotionless masks were hiding our emotions and he was probably noticing how I too hid my emotions from the world just like him to keep from getting hurt.

What he said next truly shocked me.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, "They're your parents too. I should be sorry for having to be the one to tell you about them."

"I may have had to hear about them but, you had to meet them and stare them in the face while they told you they didn't want you."

I watched him push against the stone with his back as he stood up. "I have to wake Iggy up," he said. "He has next watch and don't worry about Max, Angel told us that the two of you are a lot alike. She'll warm up to you and soon you can take watches too."

Just before he turned into the cave, he looked over his shoulder and spoke one last time. "I'm not very good at talking to people but, I'll try and be a good brother. I always wanted a little sister."

I stared at the spot where he had disappeared. Something told me that he was not always this accepting and he really did want to get to know me. I was happy for the first time in what felt like forever, everything seemed to be going great with the Flock.

That night I slept with my back against the rock, not bothering of going back inside the cave while dreaming of a future with the Flock as my family. It was also the first time I had slept peacefully until I was awoken by the horrid stench of rotten food and the sound of Iggy's voice as he shouted the one word that could make my blood run cold, "Erasers!"

**Yay, cliffhanger!!!!! Vote on the poll it will be open for probably the next two chapters. What did you think of the bonding between Ember and Fang? Till the next chapter!**

**Reviews = Faster Updates **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, readers! I am so sorry for the long wait for an update. I have been super busy with soccer, school and clubs. It's my first year in high school so I have tons of work and am constantly discovering the difference between middle school and high school. Please, do not give up on me I am NOT abandoning my story. Updates will be coming at a slower pace than usual though. When I have breaks from school, I will write everyday so that I can update chapters regularly. Please be patient and keep reading my story. **

**IMPORTANT:**** I am starting a new pole for what my next story should be. Do not worry this story is far from finished but I want a lot of people's opinion on my pole before I start the next story. **

**On with chapter 8. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

My eyes shot open and I jumped up just as fifty Erasers reached the top of the cliff where the entrance to our cave was. The rest of the Flock stormed out of the cave and came to join Iggy and me as we clustered around the cave entrance.

I strained my ears to hear Max giving directions to us so that we could survive our trip to Arizona. "Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy get in the air as fast as you can while the rest of us fight from the ground, Nudge carry Total while we fight and Iggy will take him once we get in the air. Try and push the ugly thugs off the cliff as fast as you can and when most of them are gone we'll U and A to Arizona." My face must have shown how confused I was because Nudge was quick to translate, "Up and away," she whispered from, her place next to me and I could have sworn I saw Max roll her eyes at me.

"Now," Max screamed has she charged at the Erasers followed by Fang, Iggy and me. The cliff was a flurry of hands and feet as we punched and kicked our way through the team of Erasers, sending them over the cliff and down to their deaths.

"Fang, Iggy, Ember U and A, lets go" yelled Max. I pushed off the cliff with my feet and extended my wings soaring hundreds of feet in the air with the Flock. Max gave Fang one of her signature looks and he flew over to fly behind me. Great, I thought, she still thought I was untrustworthy.

With a few days of hard flying, we reached Arizona and touched back down to the ground in a section of thick bushes in what I assumed to be Dr. Martinez's backyard. Max began walking toward the house with the rest of us following close behind. We had only walked about three feet when a women in her thirties burst from the house with a younger girl following close behind.

"You're here," she exclaimed as she pulled Max into a hug. The younger girl hugged Max as well before they gave each member of the Flock their own welcome. I noticed a man about the same age as the women standing on the house steps and I made sure to keep a wary eye on him because from the others description he was Jeb, a former whitecoat.

"Who's this?" asked Dr. Martinez.

Max was of course the one to answer her. "Uh, Mom, Ella this is Ember. Ember this is Dr. Martinez, my mom and Ella my half sister."

"Uh, hi," I stuttered. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you like the Flock?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah" I replied trying to show as little emotion as possible.

"Well, welcome to the family," said Dr. Martinez who gave me a hug of my own followed by Ella. My arms hung uselessly by my sides until I awkwardly returned their hugs.

"How old are you?" Ella asked.

"Thirteen"

"Oh my God! You're the same age as me. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

I looked at her and saw that she truly meant what she was saying ad gave her a small smile.

Jeb walked over and offered me his hand. "I'm Jeb I'm sure the Flock has told you about me so I might as well confirm that I was a whitecoat but I only did it to get information to help the Flock. I have left the business and now live here with Dr. Martinez."

I decided to play nice and warily shook his hand because I was sure I could overpower him in an instant if he did anything funny. Old habits die-hard and I made a mental note to keep a watchful eye on him just in case.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room and we can discus the current turn of events," said Dr. Martinez flashing one of her warm smiles.

Wee all walked into the house and sat in various places around the living room. The house seemed large and I figured it was so that there was enough rooms for when the Flock stayed overnight.

"Okay, lets get down to business," began Max. "Jeb we found Ember in the woods getting chased by Erasers and we helped her soon after learning that she claims to be Fang's little sister. We decided to believe her based on the obvious resemblances between her and Fang. However, I want valid proof and since you worked at the School I want you to tell me if they are related, so start talking."

"Yes," answered, Jeb, I can confirm that Ember and Fang are full brother and sister like Gazzy and Angel. However, I do not know much more considering I mostly worked with the six of you."

"Okay," said Max turning to face me. "You are welcome to stay with the Flock but as far as I am concerned you are on probation until you earn our trust, understood."

"Yes, mom", I replied sarcastically. Max of course shot me a dirty look but the others were trying not to laugh including Jeb, apparently not many people stood up to Max.

"I guess I was right," I looked over at Jeb to see what he was talking about, "I was in charge of watching you a couple times at the School and from the hard time you gave the scientists I could tell you were going to end up exactly like Max."

I shrugged my shoulders not caring. Besides the fact that she was always on guard for danger and she was very sarcastic I saw nothing alike between the two of us.

"Okay, why doesn't everyone go to their rooms and get a change of clothes. The rooms are the same as always Iggy and Gazzy share a room, Nudge and Angel share a room and Max and Fang get their own rooms. Ember you can share with Ella and wear some of her clothes until we get you some of your own since the two of you look about the same size."

"Yes! Come on Ember, it'll be fun," said an overly excited Ella.

"Um thank you for everything Dr. Martinez but you don't need to spend money on me," I said.

"Nonsense Ember. Your part of the family now don't worry about it and you can call me Dr. M if you prefer it's shorter and less of a mouthful." Before I could say thank you again, Ella was dragging me to her room talking about how she couldn't wait to know more about her new friend.

**As you are reading this, I am writing my next chapter. Please review and please do not hate me for the short updating, I explained everything before the chapter began. I promise whenever I have a vacation I will write like crazy and post chapters at regular intervals. Till the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back! Once again please be patient for updates they will come, I promise. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and putting my story on their alerts, you're awesome! **

**IMPORTANT: **** Please vote on my poll for my next story. I'm starting it early so that I get a lot of input. Like I said last time, this story is far from finished. **

**On with chapter 9. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

Did I ever mention how I hate makeup; glitter, sparkles and pretty much anything girly. Well in case you were wondering, I despise being made to look like a girl because the formfitting clothes restrict movement when I have to fight. Well, apparently Ella didn't get the memo because right now I was sitting in front of a mirror while she styled my hair and I was not liking it.

"You are going to look so pretty when I finish Ember. I have your clothes picked out and everything," she chattered on.

"Look Ella," I said trying to break it to her gently, "I appreciate this but, I'm not really the girly type."

"I know but Max never lets me give her a makeover and your black hair is so shiny and silky that it styles perfectly, please let me do this while you're here."

I know I normally don't seem like a nice person but her face looked so sad in the mirror that I had to agree to let her beautify me, besides surprisingly since our personalities clash so much I was beginning to like Ella's happy go lucky nature.

"Fine," I sighed unhappily giving in to Ella's torment.

"Yes! You're the best Ember and when Mom takes you shopping for clothes I am totally coming with you. You can get comfortable clothes for when you're on the run but we need to buy you some good outfits for when you stay with us."

I managed to give her a small smile and decided since I had her alone for the time being to get some answers that I would never get from Max.

"So, what's the deal with Max and Fang," I asked casually praying she didn't see anything suspicious in my question.

"Well, their kind of like a thing. They've been friends since forever and started dating a few months ago. It's so sweet since their like perfect for each other, now we just need to find Iggy a girlfriend, but it's hard because of the whole wing thing."

Part of me was happy for Fang because he was able to find someone to be with despite everything that has happened to him but another part of me was jealous that Max was able to know more about my brother than me. I wanted to get to know Fang and be able to have some type of family with the Flock but I had a feeling that Max was going to get in my way.

"Don't worry about Max," Ella said as if reading my mind "she'll come around eventually."

Ella and I slipped into a comfortable silence before she proudly announced that she had finished with my makeover and turned me towards the mirror. Looking at my reflection I hardly recognized myself. Ella had brushed all the tangles out of my hair and straightened it to frame my face. The jeans were a little tight for my taste but, they could have been worse and the black shirt decorated with silver stars definitely fit my personality. My olive skin was scrubbed clean of dirt and if it weren't for the wings, visible from the slits in the shirt I almost looked normal.

"Wow, Ella. You are really good at this stuff." Even though the styled hair and smoky makeup wasn't my thing, I had to compliment Ella because she did a really good job.

"No problem and thanks for letting me do it. I can tell your not a big fan of this type of thing, neither is Max but at least you actually tough it out for me."

I gave Ella my first genuine smile in a long time and from the happy smile that grew across her face, I could tell that she knew I was not faking happiness.

"Ella, Ember dinner is ready," called Dr. M.

The two of us turned towards the door and walked downstairs into the dinning room where everyone was already sitting around a table filled with food. Gazzy and Total wolf whistled and I sent them both a glare before taking my place at the table between Ella and Iggy.

"Doesn't she look great" Ella gushed. I managed to force a smile making Dr. M laugh at my obvious discomfort.

"I can see Ella made you her own personal Barbie doll", she commented.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled suddenly not liking everyone's eyes on me.

"Well then let's eat," she said smiling and taking her seat opposite Jeb.

The Flock and me ate most of the food on the table because of our increased calorie intake. It was the best meal I had ever had and the first time I had ever felt full. Since I escaped the School, I had to go garbage picking for food and even when I was kept at, the School they never gave me enough to eat.

After we had finished eating, everyone stayed at the table talking. The Flock was catching up with Dr. M and I was sitting in my chair staring at my lap since none of the conversation was directed at me.

I felt a pair of eyes starring at me and looked up to find Iggy's sightless blue eyes directed at my face. I wish I could help Iggy, losing his, sight must have been horrible but I couldn't do that if I wanted to keep my secret.

"Ember can I feel your hair, I have an ability that allows me to feel what color things are it would help me form an image of what you look like," he asked quietly.

"Um, sure Iggy."

I stayed still as I watched Iggy lift his hand and run it through my hair lightly, with the most delicate of touches his fingers felt the top of my wings and slowly he brought his head down to rest softly on mine. His eyes had never left my face and I couldn't find myself to look away from his cloudy blue eyes trying to image what they looked like when he could see. I suddenly realized everyone had their eyes focused on us and our still touching hands.

"Wow," Iggy said pulling his hand away from mine, "You and Fang have the same color hair, skin and wings. If there wasn't a one year age difference between the two of you, you would think you were twins."

I gave a small smile as the chatter resumed around the table and once again returned my gaze to my lap accept for when I would glance in Iggy's direction every few minutes. All traces of our encounter had evaporated the instant I noticed everyone's staring faces. I noticed that the hand Iggy had touched seemed to tingle at the recent contact and I much to my fear I missed the feel of his hand above mine.

I was relieved when the sky grew increasingly dark and Dr. M sent us all to bed. When Ella and I reached her room, I noticed an extra bed had been pulled into the room. Ella explained they had moved the bed from the spare room in until it was decorated and painted in the colors that I wanted so that whenever the Flock visited I had my own room. I immediately protested the generosity but, Dr. M and Jeb both insisted on beginning the renovations once we had left so that workers did not get suspicious of our wings promising that it would be finished in time for our next visit.

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Iggy and my reaction to his touch at dinner. No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks every time I pictured his face and my head was so full of thoughts that sleep was not an option. Needing air I quietly swung my feet from the bed and on to the floor. I walked over to the window in Ella's room and jumped out snapping my wings open, catching air, flying up and landing soundlessly on the roof.

I let out a breath and starred silently at the stars with my hands hugging my knees to my chest. A few minutes after I had arrived on the roof a tall, thin figure sat down next to me and I looked over to find Iggy. The moonlight shone on his face and he smiled at me when he noticed I was looking at him. Do not ask me how he knew or how he knew where my head was but he did. Before I could ask how he knew, I was on the roof he answered for me. "I have sensitive hearing and heard your footsteps. What's wrong?"

He seemed genuinely concerned and there was an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. I did not know what to say, though, because there was no way I was going to tell him that he was the one haunting my every thought.

"Uh, I was thinking about Fang and if he even wants a little sister let alone a sister like me." This was partly true because I was worried about that but with the weird emotions about Iggy Fang was not top on my list of worries at the moment.

"Fang's a good guy Ember and although he doesn't show it he does have a compassionate side and deep down I bet he's super excited that he has you as his family. Besides even if he never thought about having a sister why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe for intruding on his perfect family or being a reminder that our parent's abandoned us." I looked at Iggy to see if he had an explanation for me this time and of course, he did.

"Ember you haven't been intruding everyone has already accepted you with open arms and if you're worried about Max she will come around, trust me. As for the second part you can't possible be a reminder that your parent's abandoned you because you are a reminder that you didn't abandon him," he said pointing at me, "out of everyone in his family you came to find him and be a part of his family."

I stared at Iggy in complete wonder and amazement. He had found a way to ease all of my worries and he had cared enough to try.

"Thank you Iggy," I replied with more emotion than I had ever shown before.

"No problem," he said as he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll leave you to your thinking and if you ever want to talk just ask."

I watched as he walked to the other side of the roof and didn't take my eyes off him until he disappeared over the edge. My heart was pounding and my mind whirling about my feelings for Iggy. I had never felt like this before. My heart felt exposed and vulnerable. For the first time I was afraid because there was no adrenaline to keep the fear away like in a fight. For the first time I was afraid of getting my heart broken.

**WOW!!! That was my longest chapter yet. **

**Please VOTE on my poll and REVIEW!!! Till the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and putting my story on their alerts and favorites it means a lot. However, I check the traffic on my story and tons of people are reading it but are not reviewing. It takes me a while to write these chapters and only about 30 seconds for you to review so please start reviewing people. **

**IMPORTANT: **** Please vote on my poll for my next story. I'm starting it early so that I get a lot of input. Like I said last time, this story is far from finished. **

**On with chapter 10. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

We had been at Dr. M's for about two weeks and I loved every minute of not being on the run and sleeping in a comfortable bed. Everyday Ella, Nudge and Angel would pick out my clothes and do my hair and makeup. I usually hated whatever they put me in but I dealt with it to make them happy.

I had grown extremely close with the Flock and I finally felt I was starting to fit in. The only problems were that Max still did not trust me and I was extremely confused about Iggy. Other than that, I had a connection with each member of the family.

Ella and I were the same age so she spent her time introducing me to music and we spent tons of time listening to it in her room and talking about the people in her class. I was the only one who could listen to Nudge speak and be able to answer all of her questions so when she wasn't giving me a makeover with the rest of the girls I would listen to her chatter. Angel was adorable and I would watch cartoons with her so she wasn't alone when no one else wanted to sit with her and watch the boring cartoons that she liked. She didn't like the fact that I was now able to block most of my thoughts from her but; she understood my want for privacy.

Iggy and Gazzy took a liking to me instantly and I would help them with their bombs. Other than building bombs with Iggy when the Gasman was around, I tried to never be in a room with him alone because I wouldn't know what to say. I hadn't been up to the roof at all since the first night when he came to talk to me. As for Fang the two of us got along fine and we would spend time talking to each other to find out more about each other. I was currently reading his blog and he was reading mine. I was beginning to think Max was a lost cause and she would never like me but each member of the Flock assured me she would come around. Total liked me because Angel liked me and because I liked dogs and would pet him when Angel was not around.

I had told Dr. M what I wanted my room to look like and she once again promised it would be ready the next time we visited. The walls were going to be black with silver stars painted everywhere. The biggest wall was going to have a crescent moon painted on it in light blue as well.

Today, Nudge, Angel and Ella had agreed that I could dress myself so I ditched the makeup, put my hair in a ponytail and threw on a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top considering it was nearly 100 degrees today in Arizona. I walked downstairs to find everyone already seated except for the younger kids who were running down the stairs behind me.

I sat down and covered my ears as Nudge screamed, "I let you dress yourself for one day and that is what you choose to wear!"

"Yes," I replied bluntly to Nudge's outburst. As you can see, I am not a talkative person.

Nudge starred at me wit her mouth open "First thing tomorrow morning you are getting back in that chair and letting us, " she gestured toward herself, Angel and Ella "make you look awesome and fashionable, understood."

"Fine," I grumbled. I know I agreed to let them do this because it made them happy but it didn't mean I had to like it. Gazzy was holding back laughs at my expression, Fang was smirking and Iggy was asking Gazzy to tell him what I was wearing that caused Nudge to be mad.

"Why do you let them dress you if you don't like it?" Max asked me.

I was stunned that she was talking to me so it took a while for me to answer. I shrugged "It makes them happy," I replied simply.

A moment of silence followed which was ruined by the Gasman showing why he got his name. His laughter filled the kitchen while the rest of us started gagging.

"I was trying to eat," choked Max.

"Ew," that was so disgusting Gazzy how can you think its funny, it stinks. I would hate being able to do that can't you smell it. Why couldn't you wait until after breakfast I'm hungry but now it smells and", someone's hand cut off the rest of Nudge's rambling.

"That was nasty," coughed Angel and Total.

I shook my hand and got up from the table leaving the smell behind. I walked outside to the backyard and sat on the porch with my wings out thinking about Iggy. Every time I was around him, I had to hold back from looking at him longer than I looked at everyone else so no one got suspicious. I felt like I wanted to talk to him but I never talked to anyone it was always one word answers or gestures so that no one knew what I was thinking.

The emotions I was feeling I had no name for. I always hid my emotions and never thought about what they could mean. It was easier to hide them away then dealing with them because getting close to people and letting them know what you were feeling gave you weaknesses.

Part of me always wondered what would have happened if the School had gotten their way and purged me of all emotion. They wanted me to be the ultimate weapon a photographic memory to remember anything, training in every form of combat and no emotions making me a cold-hearted killer. They succeeded in training me and giving me countless information and skills to remember but they had failed to get rid of my emotions. However, I was still too useful to be terminated so they still planned to use me as their assassin but I escaped before they could.

I sighed and turned my head I was so caught up in my thoughts and memories that I hadn't noticed Iggy sitting next to me.

"Thinking again," he asked looking at me. I would never know how he was able to tell where my face was.

"Yeah," I said starring at him finding myself drawn to his cloudy blue eyes. His gaze was so piercing that I had to look away and focus my attention on the bright blue sky above us.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked. I turned my gaze back to his face and found that he only wanted to help and had no intention of relaying all of the information I gave him back to Max.

"Um, not really," I said, "I was thinking about the School so it's kind of personal." There I was again telling him more than I would have told anyone else. If someone else had asked me, I would have given them a simple no.

"I understand," he replied.

I looked at his eyes and felt extreme pity for him and his condition but I didn't show it.

"What happened Iggy," I asked quietly. Suddenly realizing what I asked I said, "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I suppose you should know since your one of us now." He took a shuddering breath to prepare himself and continued. "The whitecoats wanted to improve my night vision but the operation went wrong and I was blind when I woke up."

I stared at him and before my brain even registered what I was doing, I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"The worst part of being blind in my case is that I wasn't always blind. I remember what it was like to see so I know what I am missing. People who are born blind never know what they can't see so they don't know how great it is to see and it isn't as bad."

I squeezed his shoulder and tried to ignore the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was confused at my actions and why my heart beat faster while I sat with Iggy.

"Thanks Ember," he said looking at me with the same emotion he had that night on the roof that I had no name for.

"You're the first person I told that to without giving me some form of pity. I don't like when people pity me because of my blindness. You didn't you just sat and listened which is what I needed."

"No problem," I said awkwardly.

"I know you normally don't like talking to people about things but, if you ever need someone to listen just ask," he said as he stood up.

"The others want to go see a movie with Dr. M since its her day off you coming."

"Sure," I replied back to my one-word answers since everyone else was coming out of the house.

We ended up seeing The Princess and the Frog for Angel because she had used Bambi eyes on us making us agree. I did not pay attention to the movie at all. I was sitting on the end next to Fang with my head turned to the aisle and resumed my thinking.

I was suspicious and edgy because the Erasers had not made a single move since we arrived at Dr. M's house. When we were exiting, the theater Fang put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to look at him telling the others that we would catch up.

"You okay," he asked. Since he hid his emotions just like me, I was able to see the slight softening of his eyes that told me he was worried.

"I'm fine," I replied with just as little as emotion as him but I knew he could see through my mask.

"You were staring at nothing through the entire movie, something is bugging you," he persisted.

I sighed and looked at him "I'm just paranoid because Erasers haven't showed up yet and it makes me think their planning something big."

He smirked at me "You sound like Max."

"Yeah, I guess." I said absently.

He dropped the subject but I knew he still thought there was something I wasn't telling him.

We caught up with the rest of the Flock in the food court. Max raised her eyebrow at Fang silently asking what happened but he shook his head telling her he would tell her later. I was suddenly hit with a pang of jealousy that they were so close and I wasn't with Fang.

_Don't worry Ember, _Angel said in my head, _it took them awhile to be able to do that. You just met Fang and you can see past his mask, which is pretty impressive. _Like I said before I could only block some of my thoughts from Angel.

_Thanks Angel, _I said back my good mood returning. She smiled at me letting me know she had heard.

We ate our food and left the mall. The whole Flock spent most of the afternoon flying to stretch our wings. While Dr. M was, cooking dinner with Ella Max suggested we practice our fighting moves just in case Erasers showed up. I looked at Fang and he nodded telling me that Max had decided to practice after he had told her about my worries.

I won't bore you with the details of our fighting matches lets just say that I beat Iggy and Fang when I was paired with them. The most interesting fight was between Max and me. We faced off and adrenaline was coursing through my veins I wouldn't let her beat me; I would win and take out my frustration on her.

The two of us were a flurry of punches and kicks and a few times, we took our fight to the air. All eyes were glued on us as we fought. Nudge and Angel whispered at how no one had ever lasted this long against Max, Gazzy told Iggy every detail of the fight and Fang watched expressionlessly. In one swift movement, I knocked Max's legs out from underneath her and pinned her to the ground. My arms held her legs and my foot was planted on her chest. She was breathing heavily and looked up at me her eyes widening at being defeated.

"You win," she seethed.

I let go of her and she stood up facing the rest of the Flock who were staring at me in wonder.

"Let's head back for dinner," she said calmly leading the way back to Dr. M's house. Dinner was oddly quiet and after words, I went straight to Ella's room instead of watching a movie with them. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts then laid on my back staring up at the ceiling.

I didn't know why Max hated me so much but me beating her today probably made her hate me more. She probably thought I had made her look weak in front of her flock but I wasn't going to let her win a fight either. I turned on my side with my back to Ella's bed and fell into a dreamless sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

**This is officially my longest chapter yet. The next chapter will have more action and a brother sister bonding moment between Fang and Ember. **

**Please REVIEW and VOTE on my poll. I do not want to have to threaten my readers. ;-) **

**Till the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for the long update wait but I have been extremely busy with school and basketball. I am on winter break this week so I will write as much as possible so that I can post at regular intervals until my next break from school. A special thanks to everyone who is reviewing, please keep it up. **

**IMPORTANT: ****Please vote on my poll for my next story. **

**On with chapter 11. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

It had been a week since the day we had gone to the movies and since the day I had beat Max in a fight. Since that day we had been sure to practice our fighting skills everyday so that we were prepared. Most of the time we partnered up and sparred but sometimes I would teach them a few of the simpler moves the trainers at the School had taught me. I had still yet to be beaten by Max, Fang or Iggy. Once Angel convinced Max to let her fight me but even with her ability to read my mind I was still able to block my thoughts or send her false ones ensuring my victory.

I still avoided Iggy as much as possible. The feeling I got every time I looked at him confused me and although I never showed it I felt extremely guilty about his loss of sight. Despite the continued tension between Max and me I had surprisingly grown close with Fang. We were very similar and I was able to see past his mask even better than Max, the downside was he could see past mine just as easily.

Throughout the past week we had separated ourselves from the rest of the Flock for an hour each day where we would fly together and talk. Many of our interests were the same and after I had told him a detailed version of my encounter with our parents we held the same opinion of them.

Nudge, Angel and Ella have dressed me every day in their usually girly clothes and forced makeup onto me. I still complained but never refused them because I did not know how long their happiness would last before Erasers found us.

Today Ella had school and Dr. M had to work so the whole Flock including me because I was still technically not a member were going to the park which was only a short walk away from the house.

We were currently playing a game of tag, minus Fang, and Gazzy was it.

"I'm gonna get you," he yelled looking around the deserted park trying to locate one of our hiding places.

His eyes suddenly rested on the location where I knew Nudge was hiding and began walking towards her. Trying to escape him Nudge began running and Gazzy began the chase.

"No," she screamed as Gazzy gained on her and tackled her to the ground.

"You're it," he shouted so everyone could hear him.

Nudge was saved from being it when Max came out from behind a tree and said "It's almost noon we should eat the lunch Mom packed us."

Within seconds of Max's announcement we were all racing towards the blanket Fang had been sitting on with Total while he watched us. This was the happiest I had ever been I decided as I sat to the left of Fang. For the past three weeks I hadn't gone to bed hungry once and I finally felt like I belonged.

"This is so delicious," Angel said around a mouthful of her sandwich.

"I know Dr. M is such a good cook. I wish I could cook like her, maybe she'll teach me if I ask her. Wow, the cookies are good to, the chocolate chip are still my favorite but these sugar cookies are amazing too. Do you think," Nudge's rant was abruptly cut off by Iggy's hand covering her mouth; I will never know how he is able to do that.

Everyone started laughing when Iggy removed his hand and Nudge stuck her tongue out at him although the effect was wasted on Iggy. With everyone preoccupied with their food I took the opportunity to look at Iggy, who was sitting across from me.

I took the time to memorize every scar that I could see. He had several pale lines running up his arms from the claws of an Eraser and a light purple bruise on the side of his cheek that was beginning to fade. I couldn't help starring at the cloudiness of his eyes. The emptiness in them troubled me and I knew that his blindness bothered him more than he let anyone see.

"Let's play truth or dare," Angel exclaimed excitedly and I could have sworn I saw her smirk in my direction. Darn, I cursed myself. I need to be more careful with my thoughts.

I forced myself to tear my eyes away from Iggy's face and caught Fang starring at me with a raised eyebrow silently asking me what was wrong. I shook my head slightly so that no one would notice. Fang's mouth set in a firm line and I knew that he was not done questioning me and I would hear about this later.

"I am not playing," Fang stated sternly.

"Please, Fang" Angel pleaded using her Bambi eyes on him. Everyone knew he was a goner; no one could resist the Bambi eyes.

"Fine," he said unhappily.

Max, Iggy, Gazzy and I laughed while Angel and Nudge cheered at succeeding in convincing Fang to play.

"I get to go first cause it was my idea," demanded Angel and I was instantly worried as an evil smile formed on her face. I still wasn't positive if my thoughts of Iggy had escaped my head and been heard by her.

_Don't worry Ember, _She said in my head, _the evil smile is for Max and Fang._ I visibly relaxed knowing that I was safe from Angel. _Don't feel to safe, _she continued, _you and Iggy are next _and I swear I heard her giggling in my head.

I looked over at her and said in my head, did you tell anyone. _I didn't tell anyone you like him but Nudge and Ella agree you'd make a cute couple and are helping me. _

I paled at the thought of what the three of them could do but a more important thought troubled me. Did I like Iggy? It seemed like it but I was always a loner and never relied on anyone else. Then I thought about it and realized Angel was right. I liked Iggy and I wanted a connection with him like the one Max had with Fang and it scared me.

"Max truth or dare," Angel asked putting her plan into motion.

"Truth," Max answered thinking she was avoiding what Angel had planned. Little did she know she had walked right into it.

"Are you and Fang a couple," she asked sweetly with an innocent smile replacing her evil one.

Max's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it glancing at Fang for help. Fang gave her a nod that only Max and I would be able to notice.

"Uh, well…. Yeah," Max stuttered her face turning red. Fang reached over and grabbed her hand and she smiled warmly at him.

"Yes," Angel and Nudge shrieked giggling like school girls.

"Ew, gross," Gazzy said pretending to gang since he obviously still believed girls had cooties.

"Dude," Iggy said high fiving Fang.

"About time," Total snorted quickly turning his attention back to his food.

I just sat there and when Fang turned to me for my reaction I gave him one of my rare smiles. I had none for awhile that the two of them liked each other, it was written all over their faces every time they looked at each other. Fang smiled back at me and nodded his head in thanks for being the only one not making a big spectacle about their revelation and even Max managed a nod in my direction.

The game continued until we decided it was time to pack up our stuff and head home because Dr. M would be picking Ell up from school soon. I was relieved when no revelation were made about my feelings for Iggy because I was pretty sure he did not feel the same way about me.

"Hey," I heard behind us.

We all turned around to see a group of four guys walking towards us. They weren't Erasers cause they lacked the super model beauty that they had before they transformed. Unsure of their intentions Max, Fang, Iggy and me pushed the younger kids behind us while Total started growling quietly in Angel's arms.

I watched as they approached and three of the men stood behind the forth who must be their leader. All of them wore dark clothing, heavy eye makeup and had dyed their spiked hair into different colors. The leader's eyes slowly looked up and down my body and I looked down and noticed I looked similar to them.

My three stylists, note sarcasm, had dressed me in black shorts and a black shirt that had a Silver Star design on it. My makeup had consisted of dark colors and silver eye shadow. They said it looked good with my black hair and made me look dark and mysterious. I hadn't minded it that much cause it wasn't girly like most of the things they made me wear bur as of now I was hating the outfit that caused this man to stare at me.

"What do you want," I said coldly. Max glared at me for stepping up because it was her job as the leader but I was beyond caring. It was me they were staring at like I was a piece of meat not her so she could deal.

"You," he said suggestively, "You look like you'd fit in with us perfectly."

"Thanks but no thanks," I responded glaring daggers at him and his groupies who were snickering behind him.

"Come on sweetheart no need to be rude, we just want talk," he said taking a step closer.

Fang was seething next to Max and unless it was my imagination so was Iggy but it was probably just because I was his friend's little sister. I felt the younger kids stiffen behind me as he approached.

"Leave us alone," I spat out grinding my teeth together in frustration.

The man prepared to take another step towards us so I halted his actions by breaking away from the group and standing in front of all of them with my arms crossed over my chest. "And if you take one more step towards us I will personally put you in a hospital," I continued rage bubbling up inside me.

The man backed up a few paces startled by my outburst. "Leave," I said with as much venom as I could lace into my words. His eyebrows creased together and with one last look he snapped his fingers and left with his pathetic sidekicks trailing behind.

I turned around prepared to face a furious Max as my anger slowly left my body. The younger kids all rushed me at once with hugs. Iggy asked what happened and I told him they left which helped him relax. Fang, however, still looked as if he would set something on fire with his eyes if he could.

"Are you okay," he asked tightly. I knew he was trying to sound strong for the kids but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"I'm fine Fang, calm down," I told him lightly.

He took a deep breath and did something that I never expected. With one long stride he was standing in front of me and hugging me. My arms cam around him and I hugged him back grateful for his affection. Neither of us said anything as we broke apart it was clear on our faces that he had been worried and I was grateful.

When we arrived home Dr. M and Ella were both extremely worried and thought we had been kidnapped. We explained what had happened with the men and assured her that we were fine. The atmosphere lifted once Ella was informed of Max and Fang being a couple. We were not shocked to learn that Dr. M already knew.

"How about we have a fire tonight and roast marshmallows?" she suggested.

Everyone agreed and once it was dark we all sat around a glowing fire. I had long taken off my fashionable clothes for the night and was wearing black gym shorts and a dark blue tank top.

Tonight my thoughts were troubled by Iggy. I hadn't had much time to think about him once we got home and I found myself drifting away from the conversation around the fire.

"Ember are you okay," Dr. M asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "I think I'm going to take a walk for a little while."

"Are you sure," she questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Once I had gone far enough away so that they couldn't see me I flew up to the roof and sat in the same spot where I had talked to Iggy my first night here. I could hear the Flock from where I was sitting and listened closely because I thought I heard my name mentioned.

"Maybe someone should go check on her," Dr. M suggested.

"I'll go," Iggy volunteered.

"No, Iggy," Angel said "I think Fang should go."

The conversation about me ended and when I noticed a dark shape standing on the ground in front of where I sat I assumed it to be Fang. My assumption was confirmed when he flew up and landed next to me on the roof.

"Hey, you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I responded hoping he wouldn't ask about what.

"About Iggy," he stated plainly.

I turned my head and saw him looking at me. There was no convincing him of something else, he knew the truth.

"How did you know," I asked.

"You're my sister Ember. You can't hide things from me just like I can't hide things from you."

"It doesn't matter," I said angrily "Who could ever like me."

"Why wouldn't he?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I'm nothing special, just an ordinary bird kid."

"How come you haven't told him?"

I debated telling Fang the truth and decided that I would he would know if I was lying.

"I'm scared," I admitted. " I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself," he said.

I was ready to snap at him and tell him he didn't know anything but realized that he did know something because he had Max.

"It'll get easier" he said patting me on the back. "I'm going back, you coming?"

"In a minute," I told him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said and just like that he was gone.

I was just about to fly off the roof when I heard Nudge scream. My heart started racing and I jumped off the roof and ran as fast as I could back to the fire.

When I rounded the corner I saw the Flock standing in a circle around Dr. M and Ella surrounded by Erasers. Jumping off the ground I flew over the Eraser's heads and joined their circle ready to fight.

"Now," Max screamed and all hell broke loose as we charged the Erasers.

Adrenaline was pouring through my veins and my heart was pounding as I took out Erasers left and right. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. M and Ella unharmed and hiding behind a tree.

Just when I thought we were winning I heard a shriek from Max across the yard, "Fang!" I turned my head and saw something that almost stopped my heart. All the fighting ceased as we watched Fang standing tall an Eraser 10 feet away from him with a gun pointed at his heart.

The Eraser smiled a toothy grin as he placed his hairy finger on the trigger. Without thinking I started running, I was the closest one to Fang and the only one who had even the slightest chance of reaching him in time.

"No," I screamed placing myself in front of Fang shielding him but leaving myself exposed. A shot rang out and my world went black.

**Yeah, cliffhanger!!!! I am writing the next chapter as you read this and will post it AFTER I get REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**Please REVIEW and VOTE on my poll. **

**Till the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I am sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy and had a small case of writer's block but it has been overcome. Thank you everybody for all of the reviews!!!! Please keep reviewing with your thoughts and ideas, I really appreciate it. **

**IMPORTANT: ****Please vote on my poll for my next story. **

**On with chapter 12. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I was floating in a dark void of nothingness. I could faintly hear voices around me but whenever I tried to concentrate on the words they would jumble together beyond recognition. Every way I looked I was surrounded by an unchanging darkness. The blackness surrounding me was so deep that it looked as if someone had colored the walls with sharpie. Time seemed to stop as I stayed trapped in my dark prison of nothingness. There was no way to tell how long I stayed the way I was.

At some point the voices started to get louder and louder but I still was unable to decipher what they were saying. My mind was frozen beyond the point of knowledge. As the voices grew louder my head began throbbing. My world of quiet nothingness had turned into a nightmare. The voices came from all sides, overriding my senses. The throbbing in my head turned to a fierce pounding that spread throughout my body.

As the darkness began two recede the jumbled voices began to make sense and I was able to decipher the words.

"Dr. M, you have to help her!"

"It's too late; even if we took her to a hospital she's lost to much blood."

"No! We can't just sit around and watch her die."

I wanted to speak but my mouth couldn't form words. I wanted to tell them that I would be okay. My vision returned and I was able to see the forms of Max, Fang, Iggy and Dr. M leaning over me with concern practically radiating off of them. No one seemed to realize that I was able to see what was happening and they continued to panic.

"Her pulse is slowing," Dr. M said worriedly and I could faintly feel her fingers pressed against my wrist.

Several gasps followed this statement and as my senses fully returned I was able to hear the muffled sobs of the younger kids and a faint whisper from Fang, "It should have been me."

It was at this moment that I could feel my power begin to work its magic. The bullet had hit me in the stomach since it had been aimed at Fang's heart and I was shorter than him. As the skin tissue of my stomach knit itself back together my strength began to return. Everyone had turned their bodies away from me out of grief except Iggy but he was blind so he was unable to see what was happening.

When the process was complete and my stomach was completely healed I sat up into a sitting position.

"What'd I miss," I asked trying to lighten up the somber mood.

Ten faces, counting Total, swiftly turned my way each showing a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What is going on," Iggy complained annoyed at only being able to hear me but not able to see what was going on.

"I'm alive," I said rolling my eyes at all the gaping faces.

"Ember," Angel screamed breaking the younger kids out of their reverie and causing me to be trampled by her, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella and Total as they all tried to hug me.

After everyone had accepted that I was alive I began to give hugs to everyone else, except Max who was eyeing my suspiciously. As I walked up to Fang to give my last hug to him I noticed that he would not look at me. When I reached him I lightly placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me.

In the moonlight I could see a single, silent tear making its way down his face. The look on his face showed me every ounce of pain he had felt at thinking I was gone and that it was his fault. I threw my arms around his neck to comfort him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I should have protected you."

"It's not your fault," I told him, "I knew I would be okay."

He pulled back slightly to look at me and when I was sure he was okay we went to sit with the rest of the Flock.

"I assume you want an explanation," I said to Max.

"It would be nice," she said although she did not sound as sarcastic as I thought she would.

Once again we all sat around the camp fire and I prepared to tell them the truth. The only problem was I didn't know if they would accept me or not. Angel sat encouragingly at my side holding my hand and I gave her a small smile in thanks.

"I have a power like Angel," I began "The scientist noticed that after they pierced my skin or broke my bones that they would heal almost instantly." I took a deep breath before continuing. "They began to test me to see what the limits on my ability were but they found none. The more severe the injury the longer it took to heal but even after they cut off my arm it only took minutes for a new one to grow back."

Everyone's faces were turned towards me displayed expressions of shock and horror.

Max was the first to regain her composure, "Do you have any other abilities?"

"It's not really an ability because I was born with it but, I have a photographic memory which allows me to remember everything I learn. That's why the whitecoats taught me so many things. I think I know about twenty different languages," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us," she asked defiantly.

"I didn't want to give away all of my secrets in case you decided not to let me stay," I muttered quietly. Looking up I stared directly into Max's eyes, "You would have done the same."

"I did," she replied, "We all have different abilities but I suggested we not tell you because I didn't know if we could trust you."

I watched as she contemplated telling me the abilities of her Flock. Surprisingly she decided to continue, "I can fly at super fast speeds, breathe under water and have a voice in my head that tells us what to do. Fang can turn invisible if he stays still and can breathe under water. Iggy can see white and feel colors. Nudge can attract metal objects and is an excellent hacker. Gazzy can mimic voices and you've already witnessed his other skill. Angel can read minds, breathe under water and change into a bird of paradise."

"Wow, your abilities are way cooler," I said smiling.

"Yeah right, you can heal all of your injuries and can remember everything you see..." Nudge said before Iggy placed his hand over her mouth.

"Um, there's something I haven't mention yet," I stuttered awkwardly. "I can do more than just heal myself, I can heal others too."

"Well, that could come in handy considering the Erasers are back," Jeb said obviously not getting my point.

"That's not what I mean," I continued, "It's not just injuries I can heal. It's injuries, sicknesses, diseases and disorders, whether the person was born with it or not," I finished looking straight at Iggy.

"Do you mean that you could…?" Mac trailed off obviously catching on.

"Yes, if he wanted I could give Iggy his sight back," I stated.

"I want more than anything to be able to see again," Iggy said determinedly.

I looked at Max for permission, with a slight nod of her head I walked towards Iggy.

"Close your eyes Iggy." He did as I said and once they were closed I gently laid the tips of my fingertips on his closed lids. Taking a deep breath I let the energy in my body flow through me and to Iggy. My strength quickly began to fade as it transferred to Iggy. Healing others took a great amount of strength but at that moment I realized I would do anything for him.

Just when I thought I would collapse the process was complete and I stepped back from Iggy and sat in a chair behind the others to regain me strength. I watched as he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at each of the faces surrounding him.

"I can see," he whispered in complete disbelief.

"Iggy!" everyone screamed as they crowded around him with hugs and congratulations. Every time he looked at someone he would hold them at arm's length and memorize every feature on their face like he expected his sight to disappear at any moment.

After her hug Max came over to sit beside me. "What you did was incredible."

"I would have done it sooner if I knew you would be this accepting of my ability."

"The point is," she continued bluntly, "within the last 24 hours you've stood up to a gang for us, saved Fang's life and given Iggy back his sight. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I trust you and welcome to the Flock."

The two of us shook hands and gave each other understanding smiles before redirecting our gazes back to the Flock who had all begun to stare at us.

"Ember," Iggy said slowly walking towards the front of the group to stand before me.

"Hey, Iggy," I said standing up and watching from the corner of my eye as everyone else went back to the house, probably to give us some sort of privacy.

"Thank you," he said throwing his arms around me.

"You're welcome," I replied returning his embrace. While we stood there I couldn't help think about how right it felt to be in Iggy's arms.

When he let go I waited patiently as he memorized my face like he had done with everyone else.

Leaning down he placed his lips by my ear and whispered the one word I thought I would never hear used to describe me, "Beautiful."

**Yes, a cliffhanger again!! I know I'm evil but I have the day off from school tomorrow so I will be writing the next chapter. Review if you want it to be posted faster!!!!**

**Please REVIEW and VOTE on my poll. **

**Till the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating in forever but I've been studying for finals and my SAT2 and it did not help that my computer crashed and I had to wait for it to be fixed before I could type up my chapter. The good news is that summer is here and I will be able to update chapters a lot faster since I'll be home all the time and won't have school. Thank you all for being so patient and for all of the reviews! Please keep it up!**

**IMPORTANT: ****Please vote on my poll for my next story. I have added more topics to choose from! **

**On with chapter 13. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I gasped and stared at Iggy with wide eyes. His hands were cupping my cheeks and I could feel my face turning red.

"Ember," he whispered "I really like you. I've never felt like this before, it's different from how I feel about anyone else in the Flock."

My heart was racing I stood staring into his eyes. Could Iggy actually like me? Although the idea thrilled me it also scared me. Emotions were still new to me. I was able to feel emotion at the School but, I had to pretend like I didn't so I had no idea how to express them.

I felt like my world was spinning out of control. I felt the intensity of these emotions all through my body and the more I felt them the more frightened I became. I kept repeating in my head a quote that I had read while I was running from the School, to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. It went hand in hand with what the School had taught me, emotions gave you weaknesses and in the world I lived in I could not afford to have weaknesses.

Looking into Iggy's eyes made it even harder to say what I had to. "Iggy," I stuttered, "I, I can't. I'm sorry."

I tore my eyes away from Iggy's and it felt like my heart was ripping apart. Before he could stop me I ran and flew back up to the roof. I listened carefully and heard the door slam as Iggy entered the house. The sound echoed inside my head, my body felt numb as I hugged my knees to my chest. For the first time since I had met the Flock I felt alone and for the first time since I was five, I cried.

Silent tears streamed down my face at what I had done to Iggy. It wasn't fair to him that I had run from him. The look on his face when he had told me how he felt showed me that he knew I was not as happy as I pretended to be in front of the Flock. He was right. I was broken after everything the School had done to me and no matter how hard anyone tried I could not be fixed.

I didn't think anyone would try and find me or care that I had disappeared so I was surprised when I looked up to find Max standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you're going to kick me out of the Flock now," I said casually wiping my hand over my face to hide the fact that I had been crying.

"No."

My eyes widened in surprise. She sighed and sat down in front of me. "I want to know why you ran away from Iggy," she continued.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Actually," she argued, "I think I would. I ran away from Fang a lot before I admitted that I liked him."

There was something in the way she looked at me that I gathered all my courage, took a deep breath and began. "I'm not supposed to feel like this. The School wanted me to be emotionless and I spent so many years pretending to have no emotion that at times I believed they had succeeded in purging me of emotion. When I was there the whitecoats were always pushing me to be stronger, faster, smarter and better. Now that I'm here I don't know what to do and I'm scared of how much emotion I've been expressing around you guys."

"Ember, the School can't control you anymore; it can't control any of us."

"I know, but, I was always told that emotion is weakness and it's true. What if they used one of you to get to me? They're smart, sooner or later they are going to figure out that I would give myself to them willingly before I would let anything happen to you or the Flock."

"You would do that for us?"

My face hardened as I stared into her eyes and let all the emotions I was feeling show, "In a heartbeat."

"Look Ember, I tried running from my feelings for Fang for a long time and it hurt. I was always putting others before myself but, now that I've finally admitted it to myself and to the Flock I've never been happier. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I know you like Iggy and I think you should tell him sooner than later."

"Thanks Max, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Good."

I diverted my eyes to the ground, "How is he?"

"He's locked in his room. Fang's trying to explain to him that he shouldn't lose hope because you're new to this whole thing. My guess is he'll be perfectly fine in the morning when we leave."

I sighed with relief until Max started talking again. "But he won't ask you again, Ember. If you really like him than you are going to have to bring it up because I know for a fact that he will not be the one to do it out of respect for you and fear of rejection."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked changing the topic of conversation.

"The Voice says we should go to California. Don't forget to pack comfortable and efficient clothes. You should bring an extra pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, some t-shirts and a jacket for hiding our wings and colder places."

"Hey Max," I called after her as she was leaving, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," she said before jumping off the roof and flying through an open window.

Tired I went to Ella's room to get some sleep before we had to leave tomorrow and hoped that I would be able to have enough courage to talk to Iggy. Finally, after an hour of pondering the conversation with Max my eyes drifted shut to get some much needed sleep before we took off for California tomorrow.

**Once again I am sorry for the long wait but since school is over the faster I get reviews the faster I will update. This was more of a filler chapter but there will be more action in the next chapter and I promise Iggy and Ember will be together soon. **

**Please REVIEW and VOTE on my poll.**

**Till the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey I'm back! Thank you for all of the reviews! I want to write another blog entry so if anyone has any ideas for questions that I could use for the entry put them in your reviews and I will use your username in my story. **

**IMPORTANT: ****Please vote on my poll for my next story. I have added more topics to choose from….again! **

**On with chapter 14. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I woke up early the next morning as the bright light from the sun was streaming through Ella's window. I had learned quickly that it's better to wake up on time then get a few extra minutes of sleep and have Max have to wake you up. Yawning I stretched my muscles and grabbed my bag. I quickly packed what Max had told me plus some tank tops since we were going to California and then carefully placed my laptop inside.

Everyone was already downstairs when I arrived except for Angel and Nudge who were trying to decide on what clothes they should bring. I mentally rolled my eyes at their obsession and sat down at the table for breakfast. As discreetly as I could I looked at Iggy who was cooking breakfast and marveling at how he could see everything, as if he expected his ability to see to disappear overnight.

Sighing I looked around at everyone else. Nudge and Angel had recently joined us and were discussing clothes with Ella, Gazzy was talking to Iggy about the new bombs they would build to fight the Erasers and Max and Fang were having a conversation about what we would do when we reached California. Everything seemed pretty normal except for the slight tension between Iggy and me. I was sure that nothing would be the same between us until I was able to put aside my fears and admit to Iggy that I liked him. Until then I had a feeling that we would not be spending as much time together as we used to.

After breakfast everything was all business. Max was checking the clothes that Nudge and Angel were bringing while everyone else said their goodbyes and prepared to leave.

"Okay, everyone up and away," Max yelled and within seconds we were thousands of feet above the ground.

We had been flying for several hours when Angel decided to break the silence, "Max I need a break," she called.

Taking a closer look I could see that her white wings were drooping and she was breathing heavily.

"We should stop Max; I don't think she'll be able to hold out for much longer."

Max whipped her head around to narrow her eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders as well as I could in the air. I guess no one is allowed to speak for Max whether they are in the Flock or not.

"There is a small clearing below us we can rest there for awhile and then continue on until we find a cave to stay in for the night," Max called out and we all started to descend for some much needed rest.

"Iggy your in charge, Fang and I are going to find us some food," she said before disappearing into the woods with Fang.

Iggy started building a fire and while everyone had their backs turned to me I slipped away to follow Max and Fang; curiosity getting the better of me. I found them by a large tree and discreetly flew up to land in a branch where I could still hear their conversation.

"What are we going to do Fang? We have no idea what the Voice wants us to do in California. I really don't want to have to infiltrate another Itex branch so I can save the world," Max worried pacing back and forth.

"You were the one that wanted to save the world, I wanted to go chill out on a deserted island."

Max turned around to flash Fang her signature glare as he smirked back at her. "Nice going Fang, that's really not going to help the situation," I muttered under my breath.

"I know I have to save the world and I'm going to but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Well that was news to me. Apparently, Max's Voice was telling her to save the world. She never decided to give me that bit of information, I wonder if she had told anyone but Fang. I felt horrible for spying on them but if this was the only way I was going to get some more information then so be it.

"Don't worry Max as long as we stick together we'll be fine and since Ember joined the Flock we have another good fighter on our side."

"Yeah you right," Max agreed.

Wow, it took all I had not to stare open mouthed at the scene in front of me. Max was actually agreeing to something, she must be head over heels in love with my brother in order to let her guard down this much in front of him.

I watched silently waiting for them to talk again but instead of talking Max decided to throw her arms around Fang and start making out with him.

"Okay, I have officially seen enough", I said to myself while departing from the two love birds. On the way back to our camp I tried to burn the images of Max kissing Fang from my brain. Note to self it is times like this when I hate having a photographic memory.

"Ember," Nudge, Gazzy and Angel screamed when I came through the bushes.

"We thought you had been taken by Erasers and they had taken you back to the School. Where were you? Did Erasers attack you and try to take you back to the School? What if they've found…" Nudge said before Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"I was just going for a walk guys, no big deal."

"Next time tell someone where you're going," Iggy said in a monotone before going back to his fire.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating back. I was only a year younger than him and had unmatched fighting skills, I could take care of myself.

"Did you see Max and Fang, have they found anything to eat yet?" Gazzy asked.

"No, I didn't see them," I lied, "but trust me they won't be back for a while."

"Why not," Angel asked not being able to read my mind because I was blocking her out.

"Uh," oh no "I didn't see very many animals why I was out there." Iggy snickered by the fire and I could tell he knew what I was talking about but the younger kids were oblivious, thankfully.

Next time I followed Max and Fang I would have to be more careful on making sure I have an excuse for being gone and getting back before I have to witness another smooch fest between the two of them.

Finally, after sitting on a rock doing nothing for who knows how long Max and Fang chose to grace us with their presence and bring food.

Iggy took the meat and put it on stick for everyone to cook before he looked up at them.

"So, what took you guys so long," he asked winking at them so the younger kids couldn't see.

Max glared at him while Fang slapped him on the back of the head, "It took us awhile to find food. You should be grateful so, just shut up and eat," Max scolded her face turning an interesting shade of pink.

Iggy just laughed and continued to cook his rabbit shish-ka-bob; at least I hope it was rabbit and not some type of forest rat.

"Max can we stay here for the night," Nudge and Angel asked.

Max was about to protest when both girls started giving her bambi eyes and of course she reluctantly gave in. When the sky turned dark Max sent the younger kids to bed and decided who would take what watch.

"I've got first watch, Iggy's got second, Fang third and Ember I want you to take the last watch."

I looked up at her with wide eyes at the mention of my name. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're not much younger than us and you are part of the Flock which means you have to take a watch like the rest of us. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'll do it," I replied fast so she wouldn't take the privilege away.

Max nodded her head and leaned against a tree for watch while the rest of us turned in for the night. I put my back to the Flock so they wouldn't see how excited I was that Max was letting me take a watch. This meant that she trusted me enough to let me protect the Flock on my own and I vowed to never break that trust.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I personally like this chapter but I want to know what your opinions are and if you have any suggestions or blog questions. **

**Please REVIEW and VOTE on my poll.**

**Till the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait but school keeps me so busy that it is hard to update and I have been super busy this summer. Hopefully, it was worth the wait since this chapter is longer than most of my other chapters. Please be patient with me and keep reviewing! **

**Remember: **** I AM NOT PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS, UPDATES WILL COME!**

**On with chapter 15. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to publish Maximum Ride remain with JP. **

I was running down a long white corridor. My lungs burned and my throat ached. My head was pounding and black spots danced in front of my eyes. I knew I had to keep running but, I didn't know who or what was chasing me. My thoughts were an incoherent blur as survival instincts took over. The door at the end of the corridor seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me; like the floor was moving underneath me, preventing me from getting any closer. I squeezed my eyes shut praying that I was dreaming. When I opened them I was standing in a room at the School with whitecoats surrounding me. Through the glass in front of me I could see the Flock looking at me with hurt and hatred. Whitecoats were hooking them up to what I recognized as machines that would deliver electric shocks through their bodies.

"No," I screamed and started pounding my fists on the glass trying to break through. "Let them go!"

"Why Ember?" Angel asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you do this to us?" Gazzy asked eyes wide with innocence and confusion.

"We will never forgive you," Max spat fixing me with a glare so powerful it made my skin crawl.

"I hate you," Fang said in a dead monotone allowing his anger to surface and radiate towards me in hateful rays.

"How could you betray us," Iggy screamed.

Surprisingly Nudge was the only one who did not say anything; just fixed me with a glare so cold that in a few years it might be able to rival Max. However, it was the words that pierced my heart. My eyes were fixed on my friends as questions swirled through my brain. What had happened? I would never betray my friends, I couldn't...could I?

A switch was flipped and my head was filled with their screams. I felt all of their pain and my own screams joined theirs. My head felt like it was going to explode. I could feel the electricity in the air as it coursed through my veins; I pulled at my hair praying it would stop.

"Ember, Ember…Ember!"

I jolted awake, jumped up and grabbed the hand that was on my shoulder and twisted it away from me. The person I was restraining grunted but I didn't care. I could feel adrenaline in my veins and hear my heart pounding erratically, someone had to pay for what I had seen happen to my friends. Suddenly, my feet were kicked out from underneath me and my breath was knocked out of me as my back hit the ground.

"Ember it's me, Fang!"

Pinned to the ground the adrenaline drained from my system and my eyes were able to focus on the silhouette of Fang staring down at me.

"F-Fang," I stuttered too shocked at what I had done to say anything else.

"Nightmare," he guessed.

"You have no idea," I answered regaining my composure. "Could you get off of me?"

Silently Fang got off the ground and started rubbing his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?

"No."

"It must have been pretty bad, considering you almost ripped my arm off."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. Shrugging he looked at me with understanding and pity which just added fuel to the fire. I didn't need anyone's pity.

"You're lying," he stated, "but if you want to pretend like nothing happened then so be it."

With those words Fang settled down to sleep while I sat on a rock and kept watch. My eyes were squinted as I watched the steady sway of the trees in the wind. My dream had felt so real and vivid. My arms were shaking and I could still feel the electric currents running up and down my arms. What had made me betray the Flock? I couldn't think of anything that would break the trust we shared. I would take a bullet for any of them just as I had done for Fang.

I took a shaky breath as I replied everything that had happened in the dream over and over again. When the pale rays of dawn began to shine through the trees I still had no answers. There was something about this dream that was different than any ordinary dream; it was just too real.

Frustrated I got up and began to pack up our things as the rest of the Flock began to stir. I would have to very careful of my thoughts around Angel and focus on the dream later. Within minutes we were in the air and back on our way to California.

Gliding through the air I noticed that no one was tense but me. Iggy and Gazzy were discussing bombs; Fang and Max were talking up front while Nudge and Angel did graceful loops in the air. Everything was as normal as it could get in the life of a bird-kid, even though Iggy was still ignoring me and Fang hadn't said a single word to me. I tried to be as happy and carefree as I could but paranoia was becoming my new best friend as I tried to forget what had happened last night.

"Are you okay? Gazzy asked. "You're really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine Gazzy," I replied smiling reassuringly at him. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and flew back to Iggy who was still taking in everything that he could see.

We had been flying for a couple hours when the clouds started to get dark and we could hear thunder in the distance.

"Guys, we're gonna land and stay in that cave until the rain stops," Max yelled over the noise, pointing to a cave opening down below.

After we had landed the younger kids and Total went to the back of the cave to avoid the rain and the rest of us began discussing our plan once we reached California.

"Why are we being sent to California?" I asked.

"No clue," Max answered. "The Voice really isn't big on being specific.

"So we're pretty much flying to California with no specific location and no idea what's waiting for us when we get there?"

"Pretty much."

"Fun," I answered sarcastically.

"Welcome to the Flock," Fang said a smirk dancing across his face.

"Look on the bright side," Iggy began and we all turned to face him. "This time I actually get to see the beach bunnies!"

"Sexist pig," Max muttered under her breath.

Iggy's words cut through my heart like knives. I thought he liked me? Was I really that meaningless that he was already over me? My heart sank and it felt like a rock had settled in the pit of my stomach. Was this what jealousy felt like? If so I hated it, it made me feel like a horrible person. All I wanted was for Iggy to be with me, not some California bimbos. Well, that's what you get for turning him away because you're too afraid to be with someone; I thought to myself. Fighting fifty Erasers that are twice my size, sure no problem, being a teenager with a boyfriend and I run away like a scared human.

"It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon so we'll stay here and rest for awhile," Max interrupted Iggy's laughter while Fang tried to hide his so as not to be subjected to Max.

It had been a long day of flying and the dark sky made it feel like night. The rain was pouring outside the cave and we could hear it pounding on the rocks around the cave entrance. Soon I was the only one awake, having volunteered for first watch, since the loud crash of thunder would make sleep impossible for me. As I stared out the cave entrance I watched as the lightning lit up the sky. The twisted curve it made as it cut through the air sent shivers up my spine. With every strike of lightening images of my friends with electricity coursing through them danced in front of my eyes.

It took all of my strength not to scream in frustration. The nightmare made no sense; I would never betray my friends no matter what. I knew that I would die to protect them and give myself up to the School so why would I betray them.

You're probably all thinking, what's the big deal, it's just a nightmare it doesn't mean it's going to happen. Well news flash people I have lived most of my life in a nightmare like I was a character straight out of a horror movie so I tend to believe that the worst things do tend to happen.

The shuffling of rocks on the cave floor alerted me of Iggy's approach before he actually sat down next to me dangling his feet over the edge of the cliff. It seemed like an eternity that we sat there not saying anything but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

"I don't understand you Ember," Iggy began. I turned my head to look at him but he refused to meet my gaze as he stared out at the endless expanse of stars before us. "I lay my heart out for you on a silver platter and you throw it away but at the mention of any interest I may have in any other girls and you're jealous in seconds."

I wanted to say something but my mouth couldn't form words and my tongue felt like sandpaper. When he spoke again he turned his head to look at me with his bright blue eyes and it felt like he could see everything that I was trying so desperately to hide.

"I've watched Fang chase after Max for years and I've seen her string him along with a false sense of hope. He never knew where he stood with her and although he didn't show it I know it frustrated him beyond belief. He got her in the end but there was a fair amount of heartbreak along the way on both ends. I don't want that to happen to me, you know how I feel and I will wait for you but I'm not going to act like we're a couple when we're not. You have to choose and if it's not me, I would appreciate the decency of an explanation; so that I can pick up the pieces and move on with my life instead of waiting for something that's too good to be true."

I couldn't speak. I looked into his eyes and saw everything that I wanted but there weren't words to describe how he made me feel. I had been trying to hold back tears the whole time but when he finished I couldn't help it and the floodgates opened. Just so we're clear I did not cry and wail like the girls on TV, I just let the tears fall holding on to my dignity with an iron fist. When he was about to get up and leave I felt the absence of him tugging at my heart and found the courage to lay down my walls for the sake of not losing him.

"This isn't going to be easy," I started, turning away from him as he turned his gaze on me. "I like you, a lot, but I'm not good at showing what I'm feeling. I used to think letting people in made you vulnerable but I've seen the love that you all have for each other in the Flock and I know that you would die to protect each other. That's how you have been able to fight Erasers and win when the odds were against you and able to escape the School countless times, because you have something to fight for. Your love doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger."

Finally I was able to express in some small way what I felt. I didn't know if all of it made sense to him but I knew he got the general picture. I turned my head to look at him and gave the final words of my Nobel Prize winner speech, "I choose you."

I watched his face light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July, soon the effect was contagious and we were both grinning like fools. We had said all we needed to and understanding past between us in glances. The moment was perfect, we both knew it wouldn't be easy; nothing ever is when you're a genetically mutated bird kid, but we also knew that it was worth it. Iggy had laid everything out for me in perfect clarity, everything that I wasn't able to see just days before.

Iggy was the first to break the silence, "just so we're clear," he said, "California beach bunnies have nothing on you."

I rolled my eyes as Iggy chuckled at his own joke and just relaxed to enjoy the moment because for the first time everything was in its place and we were safe.

**Well everyone I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you have stuck with me during my absence. The next chapter will be up soon because I have finally decided on a plot line. **

**Please READ and REVIEW. I am desperate to know what people think at my attempt at romance since I'm not really that good at it.**

**Till the next chapter!**


End file.
